


The Most Wonderful Time of Year

by Itio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: Arashi and Anzu go out on a christmas date.
Relationships: Anzu/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Most Wonderful Time of Year

Arashi had a long day planned for her and her girlfriend. She couldn’t wait to drag Anzu across town and see all the sights. Today was their first real date and lucky for her, it was also almost christmas! Arashi squealed in excitement as she got the text that Anzu was almost at their meeting place. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Quick to find that beautiful head of mid length brown hair, Arashi waved enthusiastically to get her attention as if she didn’t think she stood out enough already. “Are you ready? I’ve got the whole day planned out!” Anzu was typically the one that made the schedules and followed predetermined plans, but this time it was Arashi’s turn. “There is this really cute boutique just down the street. I asked them to make us something matching for the day. I promise you’ll love it.”

Anzu smiled softly, humming in agreement. “Yeah, let’s go.” She took Arashi’s hand in her own as they started walking down the street. The walk was calm and they spoke casually about things like the weather and new clothing trends.

Making it to the small boutique, Arashi quickly grabbed the door for Anzu so she could go in first. She smiled as her girlfriend thanked her. “Good morning! Do you have our outfits done?” Arashi walked up to the person running the counter.

With a bright smile from the man, he nodded and dipped under the counter to pull out two oversized sweaters. “Try them on before you leave.” Arashi nodded quickly to the suggestion and grabbed Anzu by hand with a happy giggle before dragging her to the changing rooms.

“Isn’t this going to be great?”

“Ara, what are you talking about?” Anzu laughed.

“Tadaa!” Arashi pulled out the oversized sweater made for Anzu and showed it off.

“It’s-” Aznu grinned, “An ugly sweater!”

“Try it on, try it on!” Arashi shoved the sweater on her

The sweater was red knit with tens of small bells, a wreath in green, and a small mistletoe darned on it. Anzu quickly threw it over her shirt and looked over herself. “It’s adorable, Ara! I love it!”

Arashi put on hers, which matched Anzu’s. “Matchies for our date today!” There was something cute and perfect about wearing the same clothes while going out on a date. It was hard to do with boys… but it was so easy with Anzu.

“Okay. Next is to the diner down the street.”

\----

“Two waters for now, thanks.” Arashi ordered for the both of them. Within minutes, they had their dinners served to them and their drinks delivered. “Let me know how yours is. I’ve never had that before.”

Anzu, instead of telling Arashi, offered her a bite off her fork. “Here, just give it a try.” She smiled.

Arashi squealed in her mind, then grinned and nodded as he leaned over to take a bite of the meal. She then offered her own fork with food on it to Anzu.

“An indirect kiss!” She smiled brightly. Today was honestly perfect and she still had more planned.

\----

“Yes. And one with extra strawberries.” Street food was a guilty pleasure of Arashi’s. She frequented this specific crepe stand when she would go out on the town by herself. After getting the two crepes, she headed back to where Anzu was sitting.

“You picked the best spot.” Arashi noted as he looked at the sunset between tall city buildings. “Here you are. Blueberry and green tea for you. Strawberry and lychee for me.” She sat down next to Anzu and hummed.

“There’s an ice rink down the street. Did you want to go skating tonight?”

“Of course!”

“I promise it will be much more fun than when we all went and Izumi-chan had to show off his skills.”

Anzu laughed and nodded, remembering the adventures of Knights On Ice earlier in the year. Leo saying he could skate and then nearly losing an arm to Tsukasa, who knew he couldn’t stake. Then there were Ritsua and Izumi, who knew very well how to skate and were trying to one-up each other. “It will be a lot more peaceful this time around.”

Before she knew it, Arashi finished her crepe despite Anzu still having over half of hers. “Oh, I must have still been hungry despite dinner.” She laughed, though a little embarrassed. She could easily talk off the blush as from the cold rather than her own embarrassment.

“No matter!” Anzu smiled and quickly finished her own. “I was just too excited thinking about what else we were doing, that I forgot I had a crepe.”

\----

As the sky turned dark, Arashi dragged Anzu to their final location of their date; the ice rink. She grinned wide as she paid their entry and rental fees and headed to an open table to swap into their ice skates. “You know, it’s funny how we willingly put sharp knives on our feet to move around on ice.” Arashi sighed to herself as she finished her statement, noting how useless of a fact that was.

“Yeah! It’s strange what people think up, isn’t it? Who came up with the idea first, you know?” Anzu dove into the conversation with a bright smile, both to reassure Arashi that she enjoyed the topic and also because she was genuinely having fun.

“Exactly. Someone must have thought ‘what if I put swords on my feet. Maybe I won’t slip on the ice.’ ” She laughed, tightening the laces on Anzu’s skates. After all, it was so much easier to have someone else lace your skates than yourself to get the right fit.

Anzu took Arashi’s hand and stood. “Let’s get on the ice.” She started walking to the rink, then let go of Arashi’s hand before getting on the ice. Arashi soon followed and within a few seconds, they were holding hands and skating slowly around the rink.

“This has been perfection…” Arashi nodded, looking over at Anzu. She was flushed in the face… “Are you too cold?”

“Ah- no. I was just thinking.” Anzu glanced away, but kept her eye on the rink ahead of her. “It has been a lot of fun and I really enjoyed myself today.”

Before they knew it, the rink was closing and they had spent far too long just idly chatting and skating around in circles. The two exited the rink and returned to their table, where their belongings were. Arashi helped Anzu out of her skates and into her usual shoes and then headed out towards their train stop.

  
  


“Well… I guess this is goodnight.” Anzu smiled softly.

Arashi grinned and laughed, “I guess it is.” She leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. “Something to remember me by.”

Anzu touched her lips with her fingers and nodded, “Well, then. Goodnight, best girlfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> This is my submission for the Secret Santa!


End file.
